Over the Rainbow
by Jessie xxx
Summary: A Lily and James ficcy which is sweet and fluffy. As Lily takes you through the meaning and processes of love. Please read and reveiw!


See Sash, Anna I did a one shot for you! And neither of you are online (I no ur in Poland anna!)

Please read reveiw and most of all enjoy!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

* * *

**Over the rainbow**

**From Muggle to Witch**

It is often wondered how long it takes to fall in love. One day, a month, a year?

I used to wonder when my prince charming would come in a sweep me off my feet- and how would I know it was him? What if I mistook him for dopey, or sleepy or grumpy? What if I missed my chance?

Well I almost did. I fell in love the first time I met my prince. It just took me six years to realise it.

The first time I met him, I was the young age of eleven. I was starting a new school with new people, learning about something I always imagined to be make believe.

It was a dismal day for September 1st. The sky was dark, the heavens were open and with a heavy heart I was saying goodbye to my parents for the longest time I had ever been separated from them. I was devastated. I loved my parents, and I had never spent more then 2 days apart from them.

My dad heaved my heavy trunk onto the bright red steam train. Although it hadn't looked bright then. It looked scary, it would be the divider between the realistic world which I had lived in my entire life and the world of magic and make believe. It was what would separate me from my parents.

I found myself a compartment and I climbed on to the seat, I knelt waving to my parents, tears streaming down my face. As the train started moving I felt a horrid jolt in my stomach and I ran for the door. Like a crazed toddler I banged on the door, yelling to stop the train. But of course it didn't stop. When I realised it wouldn't I turned round and in a huff went back to my compartment. Unfortunately as I stomped back I knocked into someone and we both went flying to the floor.

"I'm sorry." The young James potter apologised. He stood up holding his hand out for me, like the gentleman he had been trained to be. "Are you alright?" He asked noticing the long tear streaks down my face.

Blurting out my exact thoughts at the time I said-

"I don't know anything about magic!"

James had smiled softly. "Neither had my mother when she had gone to Hogwarts. She went on to become head girl and now she has a great job a big family and an amazing life. You can do what ever you put your mind to- always remember that."

For an eleven year old that was a rather intelligent statement, I would soon realise James was more then your average eleven year old. However the rest of the days events over rode that very first meeting with James.

I didn't remember the warm feeling I had felt when he had comforted me, or even that I had bumped into him in my rage. All I remembered from that day was the sorting and missing my parents an awful lot.

Within the next week I made more and more friends and as each day passed the emptiness I felt faded. In fact I found magic was definitely my calling- I was a natural. I soon progressed to the top of my class.

James Potter became the bane of my existence. Whatever test I took he'd always manage to come out one better, every lesson I had he would always know more. And what was worse, he didn't seem to study, He was just naturally smart.

Him and his friends would always act so light hearted, so care free. They would pick on the students whom didn't meet their specific standards and they would hex and curse others just because they could.

By the fifth year it was a well known fact that James Potter would only associate with his three other friends and he would only stand to dating one girl. That one girl however was definitely not pleased with his decision. He took to taunting her and asking her out every single day with out fail and each day he would receive the same answer.

I never gave in. I hated him. I would never go out with him. That girl was me.

* * *

**From witch to Teenager**

In my seventh year something changed. In fact everything changed.

Once again I was boarding the Hogwarts express, once again I was saying goodbye to my parents and once again I had a heavy heart. However this time it was because I knew this was the last time I would board this train on my way to my second home. I knew this would be my last year.

Greeting my friends I showed off my head girl badge and then set off to find out my duties.

When I made it to the head students compartment I was shocked to see James Potter standing there smart and wearing the counter part to my badge- the head boys badge.

My shock seemed to show as I stumbled backwards and fell on to my rear.

He offered me a hand and helped me up. "Are you all right?" He asked. It had seemed like de ja vu at the time. I hadn't known why after all this was six years later to the day which it had happened before.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said accepting his hand and looking into his eyes. Something was different, seriously different. In one look I knew he had changed.

"So you're head girl?" He asked with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Indeed." I had replied. Somehow I didn't mind that I would be partnered with him.

I didn't know why at the time but James had really changed. He no longer bullied people for fun, he studied and I was quite disappointed that he hadn't yet tried to ask me out.

Why does it happen like that? He finally gets his act together and I actually start to like him- but now he obviously isn't interested.

Well that wasn't actually the case but it's what I believed at the time.

He had gone from a prince to a frog and back again in a total of six years.

James and I progressed from business partners to friends. It was after only a month of friendship that I realised that there was something wrong with him. That he had changed because something had made him mature very quickly. Something which had caused the "Marauders" his little click of friends, to part slightly in their trust for one another.

I would only fully understand the reason many years on.

He knew that I knew there was something wrong and he opened up slightly telling me that Sirius had done a very dangerous prank and that they had all paid for it.

By the time the N.E.W.T.S hit us I had realised that I had fallen for James Potter. And I had fallen hard.

However no one had anticipated that Lily Evans would ask James Potter of all people to be her date to the grand leavers ball.

I asked him the day the newts had finished and we were having a big party in Gryffindor common room.

To say the least I had had a couple of cherry ales. I had just asked James out right;

"Don't you like me anymore?" He spat out his fire whiskey.

"What?" He asked shocked. His hand immediately went up to his hair and he nervously ruffled it.

"You haven't asked me out once this year." I replied determined to get what was in my mind out.

"You hated it when I asked you out?" He questioned. "I thought if you wouldn't go out with me I could at least have you as a friend?"

"But your different you've changed, I don't mind you anymore. And now I finally feel this way- you've backed off?"

"Lily, I, you…"

"James will you go to the ball with me?" I had asked. James smiled goofily at me.

"Seriously? You're asking me on a date? You know I could be really mean and turn you down like all the times you did me."

"Please don't." I pleaded.

"HEY SIRIUS! EVANS IS GOING TO THE BALL WITH ME!" He shouted across the common room. Everyone turned and looked at us. "AND SHE ASKED ME!"

"JAMES STOP SHITTING ME! HE IS SHITTING ME ISN'T HE EVANS?" Sirius turned to address me.

I could feel myself blush as red as my roots. "Actually Sirius I thought it could be fun to go with James. And don't bother being discrete or anything James." I replied.

"Sorry Lil's but I feel like I've waited an eternity for a date with you." He grinned merrily. All I could do was smile in return.

And even though I had been anxious as to what would happen, it went amazingly well. There was never a dry spot in our conversation, we moved together on the dance floor like a fish swims in sea and at the end of the night we shared our first kiss.

Just as Professor Dumbledore set off some new filibusters wet start fireworks.

If I didn't know what magic was- I would have sworn that kiss was magic.

"Ever since the first time I met you, even though we both landed on our rear ends, and even though your eyes were red from crying, I fancied you." James said. "Lily even when we've left school do you think that we can date and stuff." He had asked me nervously.

"I think that could be nice." I had replied. Never had I been so happy.

* * *

**From Teenager to Woman**

We dated for three years. I was in magical law, sending the filthy slimy criminals to Azkaban. I had had many a case of the most notorious death eaters.

And James was successful in his own right on the Quidditch field. He was becoming quite the star. But even with all his fans I was the only girl he saw.

At a grand Quidditch ball was where he had proposed. In dress robes of his team colours, he led me into the gardens. They were beautifully decorated with rose bushes and fairies. He sat me on the fountain and knelt before me.

"Lily, if I had to climb over the rainbow, and I could only take one memory with me, it'd be my memory of our first kiss. That is unless tonight you accept my proposal and agree to become my wife?" He held out a gorgeous diamond ring and looked into my eyes hopefully.

"Yes James, yes I will!" I smiled a small tear coming to my eye. He shakily placed the ring onto my finger then embraced me in a hug.

"I love you so much Lily, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no."

"I couldn't have said no, even if Voldemort was holding his wand to my head."

After about half an hour of celebrating together, James pulled me back into the hall and up on stage with him.

He stood in front of the band, whom had stopped playing for his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like announce that tonight, the beautiful Lillian Evans has agreed to be come my wife." The hall applauded him, his mates came and congratulated us both and by the following morning the national papers had a new front page story.

Life up until the wedding went exceedingly quickly and before I new it I was a married woman.

Lily Potter had a nicer ring to it then Lily Evans in my opinion. And when I say ring I mean 18 carrot!

* * *

**Over the Rainbow**

Only a year into marriage we had a little surprise when we found out I was pregnant. Of course I was over the moon as was James. We couldn't imagine anything more special then a little baby of our own to take care of.

I remember the day that the doctor had diagnosed me. James had picked me up and spun me round, and ever since then he had had a fascination with touching my stomach.

Of course the second we had gone to his parents his mother had guessed. What with his sudden extra efforts to make me more comfortable and protect me and our certain euphoria for life all of a sudden.

However this would not last long, as just a month after the baby was born a prediction had been made which would either concern us or another couple. Our child could be the only one in this dark world to stop the ever power gaining dark lord.

We had to go into hiding.

But after a year of searching for us, the dark lord found us.

Our little Harry was the only survivor of that fateful night.

He was the prophesized equal to the dark lord. And one day he would be our nation's saviour.

However James and I, we will watch him for ever more, up until the day he joins us. Up over the Rainbow.

_A rainbow comes after the rain, when the sun is shining again, that's what love is allabout. The good times and the bad._


End file.
